The Trouble with Holidays
by Exrahlixxibith
Summary: Sakura's Holidays from her years in Sound City. A collection of oneshots from The Trouble with Haruno world. "Easter tattoos? That's a thing?" Sakura questioned the ebony haired teen.
1. Easter in Sound City

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, not even the one whose name is never mentionied.

Easter in Sound City

"Easter tattoos? That's a thing?" Sakura questioned the ebony haired teen.

The boy nodded in response to her inquiry as he continued to sketch out an intricately decorated egg resting inside of an Easter basket being carried by a rabbit. It was the latest tattoo design requested by a customer – roughly an hour ago. The pinkette's eyebrows rose in a mixture of admiration and disbelief as she watched. Admiration at her boyfriend's artistic prowess, but disbelief that a person would want something like that permanently inked into their skin.

After a few more strokes of his pen the boy looked up at his girlfriend and studied her gaze. He put the – now completed – drawing aside and gently grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrist; using it to guide her onto his lap.

"As surprising as this may be to you; Easter is a rather busy day for us," he paused to chuckle at the horrified expression plastered on her face before amending, "though most subjects requested aren't actually Easter themed."

The pinkette stuck her tongue out at him and then proceeded to blush when he touched his tongue to hers in a show of genuine affection. In response she licked his cheek and then kissed the side of his mouth. The artist wasn't the greatest with words, but he did his best to show her how he felt about her. He gave her one of his rare smiles – the ones that aren't forced or fake – and softly kissed her before licking the tip of her nose and saying, "I'm shocked that you don't seem too into this holiday. Your hair fits in quite nicely."

And that was the Easter Sakura's boyfriend spent laid up in bed recovering from a concussion.

X~x~X

I hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of The Trouble with Holidays!


	2. Mother's Day Distraction

Mother's Day Distraction

Sakura had always looked forward to this occasion when she was a child. She could vividly recall how she, Naruto, and Sasuke would all create their own "work of art" to hand over to Mrs. Haruno. The pinkette hadn't minded sharing her mother with her two best friends – they were like family after all.

Presently, however, it wasn't much of an event. Sakura's mom was away on a month long business trip – wasn't due back for another three weeks as a matter of fact. The only thing the pinkette could do was call and wish Mrs. Haruno a "Happy Mother's Day" that way. It wasn't the same – seemed less meaningful somehow – compared to saying it in person but, she supposed, she should just be grateful her mother had actually answered the call instead of forwarding it to voicemail like she usually did.

"No answer, huh?" came the familiar voice of her house guest.

The pinkette turned towards him with a dejected sigh and responded, "No, she answered."

Sakura slumped down onto the grey loveseat stationed in the living room and Gaara automatically joined her. He raised an eyebrow in question and said, "Really? You spoke in the exact same tone as when you're leaving her a message."

The female before him didn't respond because she knew he was right. Things between her mother and her hadn't exactly been _easy_ lately – they'd been rather strained if she were to be honest with herself. Normally she'd feel bad about it; especially this today in particular, but she really couldn't muster up the willpower to _care_.

"Hey," her red headed friend interrupted her inner musings, "I've got an idea."

Interest piqued, Sakura gave Gaara her full attention. He leaned in close to her – until their faces were mere centimeters apart – and whispered, "You can be the 'mom' for today and I offer up my services as the 'dad.'"

The pinkette's face flushed red – causing the red head to smirk in satisfaction – but, despite her embarrassment at the statement, she didn't back away and she didn't object. Taking her silence as an agreement he murmured – just a hair's breadth away from her lips, "Happy Mother's Day Sakura." Her lips met his in an instant and all she could think – hazily – as their innocent kissing became more was _'Maybe today isn't so bad after all.'_

x~X~x

A/N: Just to clarify, these aren't exactly in order of how they happened in Sakura's life. Any moments with Gaara happened before she had her boyfriend… who's identity will not be revealed until it is in The Trouble with Haruno. Also, I apologize that it's late. I was spending time with my own mother the past couple of days and forgot I had to update this.


End file.
